Max de Nouilles
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Après une rencontre mouvementée avec Scar, Edward se voit puni et entraîne malgré lui l'équipe de Roy et de Maes pour réparer ses bêtises... Le lieu de pénitence ? Un restaurant de nouilles, le Max de Nouilles...Toute concordance avec des lieux ou des per
1. Chapter 1

**Alchimistes d'Etat au « Max de Nouilles »**

_La voie du BigMax_

- Colonel Mustang, le Généralissime vous demande…

Roy Mustang soupira en raccrochant le combiné. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la secrétaire du Généralissime d'appeler directement les Colonels. C'était le travail de communication des 1ers Lieutenants. Hors, Riza Hawkeye était revenue des locaux de la Haute Direction une heure plus tôt, les bras chargés de dossiers à remplir et signer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ? lui demanda-t-elle, ayant surpris son regard sombre.

- Non, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Le Généralissime me demande, quasiment en personne… Je me demande ce que le vieux peut bien me vouloir, à une heure pareille…

Riza regarda l'horloge posée sur son bureau. Il était à peine dix-sept heures.

Roy quitta son siège, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il questionna la jeune femme du regard, et cette dernière acquiesça d'un sourire la tenue vestimentaire de son supérieur. Puis il quitta son bureau. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de celui du Généralissime King Bradley. Il frappa, et entra à la permission.

- Colonel Mustang… Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne vous avais pas vu…

- Généralissime… Vous savez, avec tous ces dossiers à signer, les petits tracas de la vie des civils à gérer…

- Justement, je voulais vous parler à propos des civils, et d'un certain Alchimiste qui aurait… un petit peu passé la dose avec eux…

- Vous voulez parler du Fullmetal ?

- Oui, très cher, fit Bradley en souriant. Mais cette fois, il a dépassé les bornes… Il s'est battu contre Scar, et a détruit une petite enseigne de restauration rapide… Un certain… « Max De Nouilles »…

- Il y a eu des blessés ? demanda le Colonel, soudain envahi par des sueurs froides.

- Humm un petit peu, il me semble… Notre hôpital, qui était le plus proche, a enregistré la moitié du personnel et quelques clients parmi ses dernières admissions…

- Oh.

- Il faudrait remédier à ce problème…

- Oh.

- J'ai discuté avec le franchisé de l'enseigne, et il est d'accord sur un point…

- Oh ?

- Vous serez affecté, ainsi que vos hommes, à la gestion du restaurant le temps que l'équipe de travail quitte l'hôpital en parfaite santé. Et ce, jusqu'au dernier employé, bien sûr.

Roy Mustang faillit s'évanouir.

- Non mais, qui m'a collé un merdeux pareil !

- Euh… Je crois me souvenir que c'est vous qui êtes allé enrôler les frères Elric, et Edward, plus particulièrement, fit Riza posément.

Mustang décida d'ignorer son 1er-lieutenant.

- Putain, mais j'ai vraiment pas de bol… J'aurai cru qu'il avait un peu plus mûri, qu'il aurait au moins fait gaffe aux civils ! Mais non ! J'y crois pas… !

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil.

Fuery, qui avait suivit depuis son bureau, demanda alors :

- Ca veut donc dire qu'on va devoir travailler comme des… « civils » ?

- Avec l'uniforme qui sent l'huile et le gras ? poursuivit Farmann.

- Et manger à l'œil ? termina Breda.

Riza leva un œil dubitatif à cette dernière remarque. Puis, voyant que Roy s'enfonçait de plus en plus au fin fond de son fauteuil… :

- Dites-vous que lui aussi est condamné à cette peine… et que vous êtes son supérieur. Vous remplacez le directeur… Moi je serai sous vos ordres directs, en tant que manager. Edward ne sera qu'un simple équipier…

A cette idée, le regard de Roy passa du noir déprimant au rouge surexcité…

- Oui… quelle idée merveilleuse a eu notre bon vieux Bradley… Je tiens ma vengeance… Alors, Ed, on voulait s'amuser dans les nouilles ? Les frites te plaisent… ? Je vais t'en faire bouffer, moi, du BigMax !

Havoc, de retour d'une pause toilettes, pénétra dans le bureau de Mustang sur ces dernières paroles.

- Quoi ? Encore des nouilles ? Ca suffit, j'ai eu ma dose avec ma dernière copine en date… Louna, qu'elle s'appellait… une folle qui bouffait que des nouilles…

Jacoblain, le Franchisé de « Max de Nouilles », attendait Mustang et son équipe dans la salle du restaurant. Ce dernier avait au final subi peu de perte en fourniture. Seulement, il n'y avait plus de mur pour séparer le restaurant de la rue, et l'étage avait descendu d'un niveau, ce qui évidemment, n'était pas très pratique pour servir les clients, même s'il était indéniable qu'il était plus rapide d'accès…

Mustang se présenta à l'heure du rendez-vous, le lendemain de son entretien avec le Généralissime. Il présenta son équipe, qui s'était agrandie avec celle du Lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes. Ainsi, Maria Ross, Denis Bloch et Alex Louis Armstrong vinrent renforcer les « volontaires-malgré-eux ». Edward et Alphonse s'étaient joins à la fine troupe, le plus jeune des frères nullement accablé de se retrouver en pareille situation…

- Bien, messieurs dames, commença Jacoblain, je vais vous faire un petit tour guidé - et très rapide, hum ! – du restaurant. Vous allez évoluer dans le monde du commerce. C'est peut-être nouveau pour vous, mais je peux compter sur votre professionnalisme… alors la première des choses à retenir, ici, c'est le : S-O-U-R-I-R-E.

Ensuite, il parla des échanges qu'a tout vendeur avec ses clients… Bref, beaucoup de choses plutôt logiques et simples en théorie, mais très complexes et insensées à mettre en pratique…

Puis il les conduisit aux vestiaires, où les attendaient une hôtesse et un formateurs, ainsi que leurs nouveaux uniformes : chemises bleu marine et pantalons noirs, casquette estampée aux sigles « MdN » et chaussures de sécurité à coque ferré et semelles antiglisse.

L'hôtesse les aida à se vêtir, et le formateur pu enfin leur présenter le matériel.

- Avant de passer à la formation, il faudrait quand même nous donner un coup de main… Le Généralissime m'a suggéré de demander au jeune… Alchimiste, de retaper le restaurant…

Edward soupira. Il avait du retrousser les jambes de son pantalon, trop long pour lui, et on lui avait donné une chemise pour femme, celles des hommes lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Il enviait son frère, qu'on avait laissé tel quel. On ne pouvait pas vêtir une armure. Et Roy avait insister pour qu'il joue le rôle de vigile, afin d'éviter que Scar ne revienne s'occuper de deux équipe militaires et trois alchimistes d'Etat d'un coup…

Roy fronça les sourcils en fixant Ed de son regard noir. Le jeune blondinet savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

Il se plaça au bord du trottoir, et claquant des mains, il remodela le bâtiment tel qu'il était avant sa confrontation avec l'homme à la cicatrice la veille.

- Parfait, soupira Roy.

Et c'était parti pour une aventure qui ne se finirait pas sans quelques cicatrices et bons souvenirs…


	2. Chapter 2

_En formation serrée !_

- Bien, j'espère que vous allez vous y mettre… C'est pas le tout de venir manger par ici… y'a des têtes que je reconnais… Faut aussi savoir comment ça se passe derrière… !

L'équipière qui parlait ainsi était affectée à la cuisine. Havoc, surprit par le regard de cette dernière, tenta de se trouver une excuse.

- Euh… en fait, je suis pas vraiment un habitué… Disons juste que j'ai eu un petit peu la main forcée…

- Je veux pas savoir. Si y'a des gens qui sont assez fous pour venir se gaver cinq fois par semaine dans ce type de resto, c'est pas mon problème…

- Mais… je… !

Breda lui glissa doucement un « _Laisse tomber, gars, c'est pas le moment_ », tandis que Mustang souriait en coin.

La jeune femme balança négligemment une spatule a viande sur son support.

- Moi c'est Kessy. Ca fait sept ans que je taffe dans ce genre de boutique. Donc vous n'arriverez pas à me mater, malgré votre statut d'employés « spéciaux ». J'apprécie moyennement ce boulot, mais j'apprécie encore moins ceux qui croient pouvoir se la jouer parce qu'ils tiennent un rang.

Mustang se sentit particulièrement visé. Les relations entre les hommes de Mustang et l'équipe du restaurant commençaient sous les plus mauvais auspices…

- Vous allez être divisé en deux équipes, pour l'instant. Les femmes et le gosse (il fallu retenir Edward de ne pas lui sauter dessus), devant, à la caisse. Je vous laisse avec mon collègue – elle désigna le formateur. Vous trois, vous irez avec les miss.

Fuery, Bloch et Havoc se regardèrent.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez pas qu'on peut être 50 en cuisine, et seulement 2 a courir comme des veaux devant les clients, non ?

Mustang sourit devant la comparaison. Cette petite avait du caractère. Il serait difficile de se la mettre dans la poche. Il appuya quand même du regard ses deux hommes et Denis, qui rejoignirent le Fullmetal, Maria et Riza.

- Ah, j'oubliais : le tutoiement est de rigueur dans le restaurant, nul n'échappe à la régle. Donc pas de « vous », ok ?

Il ne restait plus que Roy, Heymans Breda, Walter Farmann, Hughes et Armstrong.

- Bien. Vous cinq… Pas le temps d'apprendre vos noms de suite, j'ai pas une bonne mémoire des noms… On fera au plus simple.

Hughes et Mustang levèrent un sourcil. « _Quelle étrange bonne femme… »_

- Toi, là, Monsieur-tout-en-muscles-à-la-houpette… Tu vas te mettre aux friteuses. Tu t'occuperas de faire cuire les morceaux de viandes et de poulets panés.

- La Famille Armstrong est heureuse de se mettre au service des…

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, on s'en tape de ta famille, t'es pas là pour faire ton show… !

Armstrong fut stoppé net alors qu'il se préparait à exhiber sa musculature.

- Mais… je… ?

- Tu prends les viandes qui sont dans les sacs bleus, là dans le congèle qui est au dessus, tu en prends DOUZE maximum et tu les envoies là-dedans – elle désigna les panières - et en attendant que ça sonne, tu vérifies que t'as assez de viandes dans les tiroirs chauffants, et tu prépares les gobelets. C'est clair ? Y'a pas plus simple comme boulot.

Et avant qu'il puisse répondre :

- Bon, toi, le rouquin…

Breda sentit ses poils se hérisser le long de ses bras, et un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Tu t'occupes de ramasser les viandes. Et de les poser sur le grill avant, ça va de soi. Les viandes sont là-dedans – elle ouvrit un petit frigo à côté du grill – tu mets le gant à viandes, tu les disposes dans cet ordre – elle passa le gant, et mima la disposition des viandes rondes sur la plaque à 215 C° - et tu rabats le clam avec ta main _non gantée_. C'est compris ? En attendant que ça finisse de cuire, tu ranges le gant et tu racles le carbone sur le grill d'à côté avec la raclette, et quand les viandes sont prêtes, tu utilises cette spatule pour les couper en petits morceaux et les ramasser dans l'ordre où tu les a posé précédemment. Et tu les mets dans les gobelets que ton petit… ton géant de copain aura préparé juste avant… Et c'est la même chose avec les tranches de bacon et les œufs.

Breda se demanda s'il pourrait se rappeler tout ça sans omettre un point.

- On met aussi des œufs dans les nouilles ?

- Bien sûr ! Tiens, regarde…

Kessy ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un œuf plat et rond sous vide. A l'évidence, il était précuit : on pouvait apercevoir le jaune au milieu…

- Quand tu le poses sur la plaque et que tu rabaisses le clam (la partie chauffante située en haut, 180 C°), tu peux entendre son cri de désespoir…

Et c'était vrai. Elle ouvrit l'emballage, posa l'œuf circulaire sur le grill, baissa le clam, et tout le monde pu entendre comme un cri de douleur et de désespoir s'échapper de l'œuf…

- Bon, faut pas non plus vous apitoyer. Vous êtes pas là pour ça…

Et au bout de dix minutes, Kessy avait indiqué son poste à chacun. Roy était en garniture avec Maes : ils s'occupaient de remplir les gobelets avec les différents aliments composants les différentes sortes de nouilles. Et Farmann gérait les nouilles et leurs bouillons. Il avait devant lui plusieurs cuves de bouillons, aux goûts multiples (curry, pot-au-feu, soja…) et devait remplir de petites panières de nouilles. Quand les gobelets et leurs garnitures arrivaient devant lui, il devait mettre une poignée de nouilles dedans, à l'aide d'une louche.

- Arrange-toi pour qu'une panière fasse 12 gobelets, lui avait dit Kessy.

Et il s'acquittait miraculeusement de sa tâche.

En caisse, les filles et les garçons écoutaient attentivement le formateur, Romy. Le jeune homme était carrément l'opposé de sa collègue Kessy. Il avait une voix mielleuse et un caractère d'ange. Les deux lieutenantes étaient sous son charme, ce qui ne plu pas à Denis et Havoc, qui sentaient comme une certaine concurrence pour les clientes à venir…

- Bon alors c'est tout simple : ici vous avez les différentes recettes que nous proposons. Nous les vendons à l'unité, et aussi en menu. Pour les menus, il faut associé la touche « Menu » à celle de la recette demandée. Pour le menu, le client a le choix entre des frites ou une salade. La boisson est aussi au choix. Il y a des sodas, des eaux plates et gazeuses aussi, et des jus de fruits. Nous ne vendons pas d'alcool, ça se marie très mal avec les nouilles…

Riza et Maria acquiescèrent, le regard sévère. Havoc et Bloch n'étaient pas du même avis. Fuery, lui, s'en moquait un peu, il n'était pas un grand buveur. Un petit verre de rouge quand le repas le recommandait seulement. Quant à Ed, il était trop jeune pour boire.

Romy leur expliqua l'utilisation de la caisse, où l'on pouvait trouver les boissons et salades, et leur montra les friteuses.

- Ici c'est pour les frites. Alors une chose essentielle : si vous ne les plongez pas, elles n'iront pas le faire d'elles-mêmes, les petites chouttes…

Jean eut un sourire forcé. Alors il le prenait comme ça… Bon il allait pas se plaindre, il était pas à la cuisine à plonger des nouilles à longueur de journée… Pas comme une certaine hystérique qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir travailler à ce poste… Le fait de repenser à Louna lui colla la chair de poule.

_« T'inquiète pas, gars… Tu auras bien l'occasion de te trouver d'autres filles parmi les clientes de ce restaurant… Ca ne doit pas manquer, ici… »_

- Vous avez des questions ? demanda Romy.

Havoc sauta sur l'occasion. Ca le démangeait depuis le départ. Ca lui brûlait même les lèvres de ne pas savoir.

- Je voulais savoir… C'est interdit de fumer, ici… On fait comment pour… ?

- Ah… Et bien, il y a des pauses. Il faut les respecter. Mais si les managers sont cool, on peut aussi aller s'en griller une petite avec eux, s'il n'y a pas trop de monde en salle…

Havoc était aux anges.

La journée s'acheva rapidement. Le restaurant ne rouvrirait ses portes que le lendemain midi, ils n'étaient venus que pour amorcer leur formation. Comme il n'y avait pas de clients, ils purent tous manger ce que les hommes avaient produit en test. L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse, et il s'avéra que Kessy était une blagueuse en dehors des heures de travail. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Maes et Fuery, et s'excusa auprès d'Armstrong pour le vent qu'elle lui avait collé au sujet de sa famille.

- Je serai même heureuse de connaître tous ses hauts-faits.

- Tu vas au devant de graves ennuis, si tu lui dis ça, lui glissa doucement Hughes en se penchant vers elle.

Maria et Edward acquiescèrent gravement, l'air d'avoir beaucoup à raconter sur ce conseil. Kessy sentit comme une conspiration dans l'air entre ces trois-là et la montagne de muscle ambulante qui lui parlait présentement du jour de sa naissance…

Roy participait au festin, malgré la fatigue qui se lisait dans son regard. Il avait mal dormi la veille, angoissé de partager une telle corvée avec l'Alchimiste responsable de l'affaire. Mais au final, cela semblait plutôt simple.

Et ils ne seraient pas seuls.

Le lendemain, les employés habituels qui avaient « échappé » à l'attaque des deux alchimistes seraient sur le terrain. Ils pourront plus facilement les guider. Et ils en auront besoin… La vie d'employé de restauration rapide… Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce que cela cachait en réalité. Et ils allaient tous en faire l'unique expérience…

_j'ai mis Walter, son nom dans l'anime est Wattau mais en japonais ça sonne comme Walter… Et pis comme ça personne n'est effrayé par des noms bizarres… (Sauf Heymans, mais bon, on dira que c'est allemand… lol)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Premières Impressions_

L'ouverture du restaurant se passa sans heurts. Les gens qui avaient appris la destruction du restaurant entraient à l'intérieur, étonnés de voir les murs à nouveaux debout. Et restaient finalement pour manger.

Ils étaient aussi étonnés de voir un jeune homme comme Edward leur servir à manger.

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour travailler ? Tu as quel âge ?

Il évitait de leur répondre, car Riza le surveillait. Le rouge lui montait facilement aux joues, mais de savoir qu'une arme pouvait surgir de n'importe où pour le remettre à sa place le calmait tout autant…

Alphonse, quand à lui, aurait pu faire fuir la clientèle avec sa masse imposante. Mais au lieu de cela, il aidait à porter les plateaux des personnes âgées et jouaient avec les enfants quand ceux-ci avaient fini leurs repas. Et les parents se servaient de sa stature pour leur dire « Si tu ne finis pas ton plat, je dirais au Monsieur qu'il t'emmène dans sa prison, et tu seras forcé de manger des nouilles jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… » Alphonse détestait quand ces idiots de parents disaient cela. S'il avait pu, il aurait adressé un clin d'œil aux petits, histoire de leur montrer qu'ils les taquinaient. Finalement, il leur faisait un petit signe de la main, et transmutait des petits chevaux de bois qu'il offrait aux enfants effrayés par leurs parents.

La fin du coup de feu arriva. Roy était exténué. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait autant avoir mal au pied de rester debout pendant trois heures. Farmann s'étira. Il avait la colonne vertébrale aussi raide qu'un piquet.

- J'en peux plus, je veux m'asseoir… !

- Et moi donc, renchérit l'Alchimiste de Flamme. Dire qu'on est là à souffrir le martyr parce qu'un nain a une gueule plus grande que lui… !

- Qui a une gueule plus grande que sa propre taille qu'on appelle tout de suite le dentiste pour voir où est l'erreur !

- La ferme, Ed ! Et arrête de déformer ce que je dis ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est justifié…

- Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

- Par ça… !

Et Roy exhiba fièrement un petit papier bleuté.

Ed se cabra soudainement.

- Où avez-vous eu ça !

- Ahah… n'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur, autant à l'armée que dans ce resto, mon petit…

- Grrr…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Heymans Breda.

- Ce que vous devrez obtenir avant la fin de la semaine… C'est juste une petite obligation de la maison… Vous devez passer votre visite médicale et ramener ce petit certificat de santé… Qui donne vos mensurations, votre poids… et surtout votre taille !

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Taisez-vous !

Ed claqua dans ses mains.

- Ca suffit, Elric ! Tu vas pas nous refoutre le bordel ici, non ! De toutes façons, c'est ton sauf-conduit pour finir tranquillement ce que tu as à faire ici. Si tu nous refais encore un coup foireux comme de bosser dans un resto de nouilles, je n'hésiterai pas à divulguer ce « petit » renseignement au sein de l'armée… Je sais que tu aimerais que cela se sache le moins possible… C'est à toi de décider…

Mustang jubilait ; Hughes riait sous cape tandis qu'Edward fulminait sous son uniforme deux fois trop grand…


	4. Chapter 4

_Travail d'équipe !_

- Eh ! Roy, viens voir par là…

Mustang abandonna trente secondes sa garniture, et rejoignit Hughes qui lui faisait signe.

- Mouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Mate-moi cette nana, là… T'as vu ce gros lot ? Elle est pour toi, vas-y… !

Roy observa la jeune femme qui était à la caisse de Havoc. Ce dernier avait du mal à se contenir… En effet, la cliente portait un superbe décolleté couleur beige, et soulignait les courbes de sa poitrine par un pendentif tombant au creux de ses seins. Elle avait des cheveux blonds platinés attachés en chignon serré, et quelques mèches coulaient sur ses épaules nues. Jean avait du mal à fixer le clavier de sa caisse. Il balbutiait crétinement et répétait sa commande, trop perturbée par la jeune femme.

Mustang souriait. Il était indéniable que cette femme avait du charme, et qu'elle savait en user. Il commençait à détacher son tablier pour rejoindre le comptoir, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouve face à Riza qui tenait un pistolet à sauce. Et qui le pointait directement face à lui.

- Ne pensez même pas quitter votre poste, monsieur. Ou je n'hésitera pas à m'en servir…

Roy déglutit douloureusement. Il n'avait pas envie de se couvrir de honte devant la créature qui se trouvait non loin de là, mais à mille lieues de découvrir se qui se tramait derrière l'armoire à salade.

- Quand à vous, lieutenant colonel… Je vous suggère de retourner à votre poste. Il y a des nouilles au curry en commande, cela fait deux minutes de trop que j'attends.

Maes ravala son sourire.

- Très bien, je laisse passer pour cette fois, lieutenant, mais la prochaine fois…

Il passa à côté d'elle, et lui murmura sournoisement :

- … ne laisser pas une fille vous manger du terrain… Soyez un peu plus comme elle, mettez-vous en valeur !

Et il s'éclipsa en vitesse, mais Riza fut plus rapide : elle reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions, et tira une salve de sauce sur le lieutenant colonel, qui se retrouva avec une immonde tache de curry dans le dos.

- C'est pas juste, tirer dans le dos des gens… quelle lâcheté…, marmonna-t-il, tentant de faire s'apitoyer les autres cuisinistes.

- Arrêtez de geindre, lieutenant colonel, intervint Armstrong. Vous l'avez méritée…

- Tss…

Client – Bonjour ma petite dame… Z'êtes nouvelle à ce que je vois…

Maria – Oui, nous sommes là pour remplacer les employés qui ont été blessé lors de l'effondrement du restaurant. Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

Client – Il me faudrait un menu Curry, un soda au citron, et votre petit numéro…

Maria – Je ne pense pas… Je suis désolée…

Client – Allez, quoi… Je veux juste vous inviter à dîner… Ailleurs qu'ici, quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas que vous quittiez votre poste pour m'accompagner pendant le repas…

Maria – S'il vous plait, laissez moi… Sinon je devrais user de la force.

Client – Tiens donc, et que comptes-tu faire…

Maria – Mon collègue ici présent se fera une joie de vous mettre à la porte.

Denis – Euh…

Maria (_murmures_) – Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas le foutre dehors ?

Denis (_murmures_) – Euh… j'ai pas envie de mourir, ce type fait une tête de plus que moi… et pis, je prône la non violence…

Maria (murmures) – Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand ?

(_plus haut_) C'est un ordre, je vous l'ordonne !

Al – Il y a un problème, Mademoiselle Ross ?

Client – Ah ? Euh… désolé, je savais pas qu'il y avait des vigiles ici ! Laissez tomber, mademoiselle ! Ca ira… Gentil, l'armure, hein… J'ai rien fait, moi…

Denis – Ah c'est malin, vous lui avez fait peur… On va se faire engueuler, si on fait fuir les clients…

Maria – Z'ont qu'à pas me draguer…

Jean Havoc était à sa caisse quand arrivèrent trois jeunes filles. Elles semblaient avoir toutes entre 24 et 26 ans, et étaient très agréables au regard. Elles se dirigèrent vers lui pour commander. Il surveilla que Mustang n'était pas dans les parages.

Il leur sortit son plus beau sourire. _« Allez, tu peux y arriver ! Le grand méchant loup n'est pas là pour me les coincer sous le nez, autant en profiter… ! »_

Les jeunes filles gloussaient entre elles ; elles admettaient que le serveur était très beau garçon, et deux d'entre elles pensaient qu'il pourrait faire le parfait petit ami, à condition d'en savoir plus sur lui…

- Bonjour, belles jeunes filles… Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour ! On voudrait trois menus Végétariens, avec de la salade, et des eaux gazeuses, s'il vous plait.

- Oh, c'est très bien, ça, de conserver sa ligne…, fit il en encaissant. Moi je pratique du sport, c'est vivifiant…

- Hum… Vous devez être très musclé, alors…, répondit l'une d'elle.

- Certes… Mais il faut faire partie d'un club privé pour pouvoir le vérifier…

Elles rirent de plus belle. _« C'est dans la poche ! »_

- Et comment on fait, pour entrer dans ce club… ?

- Rien de plus facile, il suffit…

Kain Fuery tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

_« Pitié ! Pas le grand méchant loup ! »_

- Excuse moi, mais y'a Mustang qui m'envoie pour te dire que ta mère vient d'appeler. Elle sait plus où t'as posé ta corbeille de sous-vêtements sales pour qu'elle aille les laver…

Les filles cessèrent leurs rires, prirent leurs menus et s'en allèrent sans dire un mot, le regard dégoûté.

- Attendez ! C'est faux ! J'habite plus chez ma mère depuis six mois ! Allez quoi ! N'ecoutez pas ce nain !

Fuery ne comprenait plus rien.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- Je vais tuer Mustang…

Maes passa devant le poste des glaces.

Du nappage chocolat recouvrait la surface de la glacière. Il passa un doigt sur le chocolat liquide. Il était encore chaud. Son regard se tourna vers les caisses. Seul Edouard était à son poste. Riza était en salle à nettoyer les tables, tandis que Denis et Maria lavaient le sol.

- Ed, viens me voir, deux secondes…

Edward quitta sa caisse ; il n'avait pas de client à servir.

- Oui ?

- C'est toi qui as mangé du chocolat ?

- Hein ! Mais non !

- Allez, arrête, t'en as encore, là, au coin des lèvres…

La ruse prit. Edward se passa vite la main sur la bouche.

Hughes rigola.

- Si ce n'est pas toi le coupable, alors pourquoi tu vérifies ?

Grillé.


	5. Chapter 5

_Les aléas de la vie_

La journée de travail venait de s'achever. Les portes du restaurant étaient closes, et tous s'affairaient à nettoyer le restaurant. Denis et Jean s'occupait de laver le sol, après avoir monté les chaises sur les tables ; Alex nettoyait les ustensiles à la plonge, tandis que Riza nettoyait les caisses et rangeait le comptoir. Edward lavait le sol dans la cuisine, avec Maes. Les autres étaient rentrés chez eux, car il n'y avait pas besoin d'autant de personnes pour ranger le restaurant.

Roy était affairé à compter les caisses et entrer les montants des recettes dans la calculatrice électrique : il s'agissait en réalité d'une calculatrice imprimante qui pouvait garder en mémoire plusieurs opérations comptables. Cette machine venait d'être lancée sur le marché commercial, et elle était d'un grand secours pour éviter les calculs à la main, et les erreurs de retenues.

Roy venait de finir de compter toutes ses caisses. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander à la machine de lui afficher le résultat du chiffre d'affaire net réalisé, quand Edward entra en trombe dans son bureau.

- Colonel ! C'est la cata !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois qu'on a un début d'incendie ! Je lavais le sol près de la machine à glace quand un des fils électriques de la machine qui était par terre dans l'eau s'est mit à faire de la fumée et maintenant ça sent le plastique brûlé… !

- Idiot ! Le fil devait être à nu !

Ils quittèrent le bureau, et Roy trouva Maes en train de poser un chiffon sur le câble pour éteindre les quelques flammèches qui tentaient de prendre.

- Il faudrait couper le courant de la machine… suggéra le Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Ne touche surtout pas ce câble, si tu ne veux plus avoir besoin de gel pour cheveux à vie !

- Il faudrait aller au générateur et débrancher le fusible correspondant à la machine, intervint Fuery, le technicien accrédité du groupe de Mustang.

- Bonne idée ! Ed, reste-là et surveille que ça ne s'enflamme pas ! ordonna Roy en se dirigeant vers le générateur qui se trouvait près de la porte du bureau.

Fuery et Riza à ses côtés, ils se mirent en quête du fameux fusible, caché au milieu d'une centaine d'autres, correspondant à divers équipements et prises du restaurant.

- Surtout…, fit solennellement Roy en posant son doigt sur une manette, que personne ne touche cette poignée…

- Coloneeeeeel ! Ca flaaaaaaaaaaambe !

Edward arrivait en courant, mais il glissa dans une des flaques d'eau qui provenaient du lavage du sol et qui s'étaient écoulées jusqu'au bureau de Mustang. Surfant sur quelques mètres, Ed finit sa course contre le flan de Roy, et déplacé par le choc, ce dernier actionna la poignée vers le bas…

- AAIEUH !

- AAIEUH !

- KYAA !

- BOUAARFLL !

Ce fut le black-out total. Denis et Jean jurèrent tous les deux, s'étant donné des coups de balais par inadvertance, et Armstrong s'étala sur le sol humide de la cuisine avec un plateau lourd d'ustensiles propres après s'être pris les pieds dans le seau d'eau sale laissé par Ed qui traînait sur le chemin.

Dans le noir le plus complet, on entendit un claquement de doigt. Instinctivement, Riza et Fuery s'attendirent à voir une flamme surgir pour les éclairer.

- Et merde ! Ils sont mouillés !

Edward entendit deux soupirs de lassitude autour de lui. Pis une flamme surgit. Havoc, cherchant l'origine du black-out, avait allumé son briquet, et venait d'arriver devant le bureau. Quand sa flamme éclaira les malheureux, il découvrit Edward qui avait les fesses sur la tête de Mustang, qui lui-même écrasait la poitrine de Riza avec ses coudes. Quand à Kain, il souffrait juste d'avoir un pied d'Ed dans la figure, les lunettes à moitié en l'air.

Denis ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dans le dos de Jean. Armstrong, qui avait réussi à se relever dans le noir, arrivait, et observant le spectacle, il eut une moue de consternation. Il aida son supérieur à se relever, tandis qu'Edward bougeait son postérieur de la tête du sien. Riza reprenait son souffle, elle n'imaginait pas que son colonel puisse peser aussi lourd… Maes quant à lui jurait tout bas de n'avoir pas eu son appareil photo sur lui, l'ayant laissé à la maison pour prendre Elysia.

Roy releva la poignée du générateur. On entendit dans tout le restaurant le doux murmure des frigos qui se relançaient, le moteur ronronnant des friteuses, et le crépitement d'un câble.

- Merde ! Ca n'a toujours pas résolu le problème ! fulmina Roy.

- Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Armstrong. J'en fais mon affaire.

Il se dirigea vers le câble qui lançait de dangereuses étincelles, prit un chiffon sec dans chaque main, attrapa le câble, et débrancha la prise. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes.

- Voila, le tour est joué…

- Oh non…

La joie sur le visage de Mustang s'était vite estompée quand il passa devant le bureau ouvert et qu'il aperçut la calculatrice du coin de l'œil.

- Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai… je fais un sale rêve et je vais me réveiller, hein…

Riza passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, dans une mine inquiétante.

La machine à calculer avait pété un plomb pendant la coupure. Le rouleau de l'imprimante s'était coincé dans le rail d'impression, et la calculatrice affichait un joli zéro au lieu du chiffre d'affaire net.

Maes tapota l'épaule de son ami.

- Allez, te prends pas la tête pour ça… Je te filerai un coup de main pour tout recompter…

- Mes comptes… ma marge brute… mes dividendes… mes écarts statistiques… Edwaaaaaaard…

Le dénommé déglutit douloureusement. Il évita de croiser le regard du grand brun dont les yeux sombres s'étaient transformés en deux fentes à peine visible.

- Eeeeuh… Je vais aller éponger l'eau du sol… et ramasser ce qui est tombé avec le Major…

- Edward !

- Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

L'Alchimiste d'Acier ne demanda pas son reste et fila se cacher au fond de la cuisine.

Hughes ordonna à tous de reprendre leur travail, et s'enferma avec Roy qu'il poussa de force dans le bureau.

- Laisse tomber, Roy, ce n'est qu'un gamin… Et puis tu oublies que c'est toi qui avais la main sur la poignée…

- Tu veux ressembler au câble si on n'avait pas débranché la prise ?

- Tu veux ressembler à une boule de nerfs sur le point d'exploser si on pose le doigt dessus ?

Roy détourna le regard. Il en avait plus qu'assez des imbécillités du jeune alchimiste, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été un peu vite de l'accuser. Toute cette tension était due à l'idée d'avoir à refaire les calculs qu'il avait effectués pendant deux heures.

- C'est bon, ça va… Tout ce que je veux, c'est finir ça en vitesse et aller me boire un bon scotch pour me détendre.

- Je te paie le scotch. Et je te file un coup de main. Mais arrête de t'occuper d'Ed. Laisse-le un peu respirer. Tu t'imagines pas la pression que tu lui colles, à ce pauvre gosse.

- Arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur lui, Maes. C'est peut-être un pauvre gosse, comme tu dis, mais il est Alchimiste d'Etat. Ca veut bien dire qu'il a fait ses preuves.

- Peut-être bien, effectivement, mais moi, ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il est jeune, et qu'il a besoin qu'on lui lâche la bride un peu. Déjà ses travaux ne sont pas commodes, à toujours être en vadrouille de par le pays. Mais en plus, il affronte sans cesse Scar. Toi-même tu fais à peine la moitié de ce qu'il fait. Tu restes tranquillement dans ton bureau à remplir des dossiers et à reluquer ton Premier Lieutenant…

- Abruti. Moi aussi j'ai combattu. J'étais au front, si tu t'en rappelles. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être strict avec lui. C'est pour son bien. Quand il comprendra que dans la vie rien n'est prévisible à l'avance, il arrêtera de jouer au mioche mal élevé qui se moque des conséquences de ses actes.

- Si tu le dis… Mais promets moi une chose, laisse-le rêver encore un peu qu'il est un gosse. Parce que j'ai dans l'idée que son avenir ne sera pas aussi simple, vu ce qu'il recherche et les obstacles qu'ils risquent de rencontrer, lui et son frère… Tu sais de quoi je parle, toi qui a failli jouer à ça.

- Ferme-là un peu et aide moi à compter ces caisses, crétin.

Finalement, aidé par Hughes, Mustang finit rapidement le calcul du chiffre d'affaire, et ils purent rentrer chez eux, malgré l'heure tardive.

Entre-temps, Armstrong avait relavé ce qui avait été sali, et Edward avait transmuté une semelle de chaussure anti-glisse avec le câble pour le rendre imperméable à nouveau.


	6. Chapter 6

_Travail d'équipe 2, le retour !_

Ce jour-là, Edward était posté aux frites. Il avait la lourde tâche de préparer des sachets de frites en avance, car il y avait beaucoup de clients. Il les classait suivant les trois tailles, petit-moyen-grand, et les alignait sur la grille à cet effet, sous des lampes chauffantes. Il s'épongeait le front toutes les cinq minutes, quand Kessy vint lui apporter un verre d'eau.

- Tiens, rafraîchis-toi, c'est la fournaise ici, hein ?

- Oui, merci, ça fait du bien…

Il avala son verre d'une traite. L'eau froide le requinqua vivement. Mais plus que la chaleur des lampes, c'était surtout le métal de son bras qui lui donnait des maux de tête. Ses gants ne suffisaient pas à le protéger de la chaleur.

- Je peux aller me rafraîchir les mains, aussi ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes, mais fait vite. Je te remplace.

Kessy allait prendre la pelle pour continuer à amasser les frites dans les sachets, quand elle s'arrêta.

- Attends deux secondes…

- Oui, quoi ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle désigna un sachet de frites, à moité rempli.

- Ben un sachet de frite moyen… Attends, tu dis que ça fait sept ans que tu bosses là, tu sais toujours pas à quoi ça ressemble ! Tu te fous de moi… !

La pelle à frites rencontra son nez. Kessy fulminait.

- Tu iras la nettoyer avant de revenir remplir tes frites, et ne compte plus sur moi pour t'apporter à boire, sale mioche…

- Ah ah ah…

Le sourire d'Edward se transforma en mauvais rictus, mais Roy leva la tête au-dessus de sa table à garniture, l'empêchant de riposter à l'insulte.

_« Elle me le paiera… »_

Client – Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Maria – Bonjour Monsieur.

Client – Je voudrais un menu "Nouilles de Luxe", avec la sauce safran…

Maria – Très bon choix… Que puis-je vous proposer en accompagnement ?

Client – Vous.

Maria – Pardon ?

Client – Vous. Vous me demander si j'ai besoin d'un accompagnement, et je vous demande votre compagnie…

Maria – Je suis désolée, mais ça ne sera pas possible, voyez-vous…

Client – Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ?

Maria – Je suis déjà accompagnée...

Alex – Bonjour cher Monsieur, je me présente, Alex Louis Armstrong, je me permets de vous signaler que vous dérangez mon amie ici présente, la première femme qui a su conquérir le cœur _(-envol de chemise-)_ qui se trouvait prisonnier de ses immenses muscles travaillés à la force de mon esprit, un esprit hérité des générations précédentes de la famille Armstrong, renommée…

Maria – Major… C'est bon… Il est parti… Je n'ai plus besoin de vous…

Alex – … sa qualité de vie qui a permis à sa descendance d'accomplir des miracles, tels que…

Maria – … Oh non… où est le bouton stop ?…

Le restaurant allait bientôt fermer. Il n'y avait plus de client et Roy hésitait à fermer plus tôt. Soudain, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit. Un homme plutôt éméché entra, passa devant Alphonse et Kessy qui lavaient le sol sans un regard, et se dirigea directement à la caisse de Riza, à côté d'Edward.

- Un menu, et que ça saute ! Je crève la dalle, moi !

Riza garda toute sa contenance, comme à son habitude. Edward était impressionné par le sang-froid dont elle faisait montre. Dans un cas pareil, il y aurait déjà longtemps que son poing d'acier se serait écrasé contre le nez du soûlard.

- Avec ceci, que vous faudra-t-il d'autre ?

- De la bière !

- Désolée, mais nous n'en vendons pas, ici.

- Je m'en fous, trouves-moi z'en !

- Enfin… je vous dis qu'il n'y en a pas, je ne vais pas en fabriquer pour vous. Si vous voulez de l'alcool, trouvez-vous un bar…

- Didonc, la blondasse ! Tu me files c'que j'te demande ! De toute façon, le client est roi ici, alors démerdes-toi !

En salle, Kessy et Al ne supportèrent plus l'homme. Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs. Elle attrapa le petit seau qui contenait l'eau essorée de la serpillière, et s'approcha rapidement de lui. Alphonse n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Edward, qui avait repéré la formatrice, abandonna sa caisse, se retourna et frappa doucement dans ses mains.

Roy, attiré par les cris de l'homme, arrivait au comptoir juste à temps pour voir Ed poser ses mains sur le distributeur à boissons…

(Soûlard)- BON, LA GROGNASSE ? CA VIENT, OUI !

(Al)- KESSY !

(Roy)- EDWA… !

PSCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Un grand jet de soda gicla hors d'un tuyau d'arrivée, arrosant en pleine face le type. Riza fut un peu éclaboussée, mais beaucoup moins que le type de l'autre coté du comptoir.

- Aahh ! Je suis désolé ! fit Ed d'un air faussement innocent. Il y a une fuite dans le tuyau, mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter !

- Edward…

Riza lui souriait. Ed la regarda d'un air étonné, et lui rendit son sourire. Roy, consterné par le regard de son premier lieutenant, ravala sa réplique.

Derrière le client ivre, Kessy regardait Edward d'un air bizarre. Elle sembla comprendre qu'il venait de lui éviter des ennuis. Elle baissa les bras portant le seau d'eau sale qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer, et se mit à rire. Alphonse, qui voulait l'arrêter, la rejoignit dans ses rires. Le type encore ivre se retourna soudainement, inondé de la tête aux pieds, et son regard lançait des éclairs.

- Et ça vous fait rire !

- Pourquoi ? Ca vous dérange ? fit Alphonse, qui ne rigolait plus.

Il frappa son poing dans sa main gauche, et se grandit en se tenant plus droit que d'habitude.

- Je peux vous aider à rire avec nous, si vous voulez…

L'homme, clignant des yeux, découvrit avec effroi une armure de deux mètres de haut, menaçante.

Il lança un regard de travers à Riza, observa Ed qui rebouchait le tuyau, et surprit les yeux noirs de Roy, qui avait enfilé son gant.

Puis sans un mot, le regard sombre et la rage dans l'estomac, il quitta le comptoir, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans demander son reste.

Il n'osa même pas claquer la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Petits jeux entre amis…_

Kessy préparait des salades, et discutait de tout et de rien avec Heymans Breda, qui gérait la cuisine avec Walter Farman, tandis qu'en caisse, Romy et Kain Fuery servaient les rares clients. Il était un peu plus de 18 heures, et tous attendaient le coup de feu qui devait commencer dans moins d'une heure.

Roy était affairé dans le bureau avec Riza. Ils préparaient les commandes de produits surgelés, et l'exercice demandait beaucoup de réflexion pour éviter d'avoir des produits périmés en perte et les ruptures de stocks.

Excédé par le babillage de la jeune femme qui arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles, Roy sortit du bureau.

- Kessy ! Tu pourrais pas la mettre en sourdine un moment ? Je t'entends causer depuis au moins dix minutes… Avec ça, tes salades n'avancent pas beaucoup… Et en plus, tu distrais tout le monde…

- Quoi ? répondit Kessy. Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si je parle… Même si mes mains sont occupées, ma bouche peut aussi agir en parallèle… Et puis ça sort tout seul… Et arrête de dire que je dérange le boulot des autres… Ils utilisent leurs oreilles en même temps que leurs mains, et si ça les dérange, ils ont eux aussi une bouche pour leur permettre de me dire de me taire… Parce que toi aussi ça fait deux bonnes minutes que tu es là à m'écouter parler, et après tu vas encore dire que c'est de ma faute, que je t'empêche de travailler… Tu n'as qu'à retourner faire tes commandes et m'ignorer !…

Roy, exaspéré par la jeune femme, leva les yeux au plafond, expulsa un profond soupir de lassitude, et retourna auprès de Riza, qui affichait un petit sourire d'amusement.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Kessy tira la langue, serra son poing et lança son bras en signe de victoire tout en jetant un petit _« Yes ! »_, tandis que Breda lui décochait un pouce de congratulations.

Jean venait d'ouvrir sa caisse, il était 11h40 et la journée allait commencer au restaurant « Max de Nouilles ». Il venait de passer un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir au dessus de sa caisse, et Denis discutait agréablement avec lui d'un livre qu'ils avaient lu tous deux.

- Franchement, ces auteurs… Imaginer un monde où la magie existerait… Et puis quoi encore ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit Denis. Imagine, des voitures volantes ! Et on se déplacerait sur des balais ! On pourrait même transplaner à volonté !

- Mouais… fit Jean, dubitatif. Si tu veux retrouver la moitié de ton corps ailleurs… Je dis pas que c'est pas pratique, mais d'un autre côté, faut être sûr de ton coup… L'alchimie, en revanche, c'est plus… rationnel, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Mouais… Avoue que t'aimerais bien avoir la connaissance du feu du Colonel… Ne serait-ce que ses gants…

- Oui, ça m'arrangerait pour plus être en panne d'allumettes ou de gaz !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et Jean, toujours à l'affût d'une jolie cliente, perdit son sourire en une seconde.

- Merde ! Planque-moi, vieux !

Denis fut étonné. Havoc se baissa et disparut sous le comptoir ; c'était à peine s'il n'allait pas déplacer l'étagère à plateaux pour s'y camoufler.

- Fais comme si j'étais pas là… ! lui murmura-t-il.

- Hein !

- Bonjour !

Une jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux se présentait à la caisse de Denis.

- B… Bonjour…

- Oh ! Vous êtes nouveau ? C'est vrai que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne suis pas revenue ici… Enfin, après ma rupture douloureuse avec l'autre…

_« Mais qui est cette fille ! » _Denis souriait d'un air forcé, il ne voulait pas lui paraître impoli, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne raconte pas sa vie…

- Que puis-je vous servir ?

- Ah, oui ! Il me faut le menu spécial Maxi « Nouilles de Luxe », avec un supplément de nouilles s'il vous plait ! Il me faudrait un soda à l'orange, et une grande frite avec ça ! Je reviendrai pour le dessert !

- Très bien, fit Denis en tapant sa commande sur sa caisse. Il lui annonça le montant, puis se baissa pour prendre un plateau. Il tomba nez à nez avec les fesses de Jean qui s'enfuyait doucement à quatre pattes.

Malheureusement pour lui, le formateur Romy revenait de la cuisine et passa devant Havoc ; il faillit tomber en le rencontrant.

- Jean ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, mon lapin ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

- Ouais… ma liberté… marmonna le lapin.

- OH ! JEAN ! C'EST TOI !

« _Oh-mon-dieu !_ »

- Ohhhhh… Ça alors ! fit-il en se relevant péniblement. Louna… Quelle bonne surprise…

- Oh ben ça alors ! C'est pas croyable ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

La jeune fille semblait émerveillée de le voir là, habillé en uniforme noir avec un grand « MN » jaune dans le dos. Denis et Romy se regardèrent, abasourdis par ces retrouvailles plus que bruyantes. Roy venait de les rejoindre, alerté par les cris hystériques de la cliente.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le grand « ténébreux ».

Havoc semblait pris entre deux feux.

- Euh … c'est juste une amie…

- Quoi ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

- Ce que TU as vécu… marmonna-t-il. Et en plus ça n'a duré qu'une semaine…

- Une amie, hein… glissa Roy. Bonjour mademoiselle… ?

- Louna ! Je suis une habituée ici, mais vous, c'est aussi la première fois que je vous vois ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ici ? Je ne vois plus les têtes habituelles… A part deux, trois… Coucou Kessy !

La jeune fille à lunettes leva la tête par-dessus le grill et salua d'un large geste la jeune cliente.

- Salut Louna !

Roy et Jean se fixèrent du regard. Ce dernier craignait la réaction de son supérieur, mais il fut surpris de ne voir aucun signe déranger son visage impassible. Pire, Roy finit par l'ignorer et retourna dans le bureau, à préparer ses caisses pour les employés qui allaient arriver à midi.

- Ouah ! T'en as de la chance de travailler ici ! s'extasia Louna. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à ta place ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais Lieutenant à l'Armée ?

Havoc retourna à sa caisse. C'était trop tard pour lui, à présent. Mais il savait que leur rencontre était inévitable, puisqu'elle l'avait traîné dans ce restau à chaque rendez-vous… D'un autre côté, il s'était dit que niveau finances, elle n'était pas du genre grappilleuse, et il avait pu économiser…

Mais il en avait eu assez de ne manger que des nouilles presque toute la semaine, et il avait été plus qu'heureux de retrouver le mess du QG, devant l'incompréhension de ses camarades, qui eux n'en pouvaient plus de la cuisine militaire…

- Si, si… je suis toujours à l'armée…, fit-il sans motivation.

- Ouah ! C'est génial ! Je pourrais venir te voir tous les jours, alors !

- Ecoute, Louna, on s'était mis d'accord, non ? Tu ne devais plus me revoir…

- Bah oui, mais tu vois, je ne vais pas me priver de nouilles parce que tu es là. Et puis, tu sais à quel point je les adore, même si toi aussi je t'adore presque autant !

Jean soupira en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Son calvaire n'en finissait pas…


	8. Chapter 8

_La vie du bon côté !_

Comment faire d'une soirée de travail banale et ennuyeuse une joyeuse partie de plaisir ?

Prenez un équipier au hasard. Tiens, Kain Fuery, par exemple. Donnez lui une serpillière et un sceau d'eau, et envoyez le nettoyer les toilettes pour hommes.

Pendant qu'il lave par terre, faites entrer Maes Hughes. Demandez à ce dernier de se soulager la vessie, en chantonnant, pour éviter qu'il ne nous parle de sa fille…

Ecoutez bien ce qu'il va chanter… :

- _«_ _Il en faut… _

_Peu ! pour être heureux…_

_Vraiment très peu pour être heureux… !»_

Faites siffloter Fuery avec lui… Puis attendez une minute.

Ensuite, envoyez Fuery ranger son attirail à la plonge une fois fini le lavage, et renvoyez Hughes à la cuisine (après qu'il se soit lavé les mains, cela va sans dire… !).

Et observez.

- Hmm humm hum hum huhumm…

- _«_ _Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire… Un peu d'eau fraiche et de verdure… »_

Armstrong qui lavait des ustensiles se met alors à fredonner, suivi par Havoc qui venait récupérer une balayette. Quant à Denis, en cuisine, il sifflote gaiement le même air, mis en tête par Maes.

Puis au bout de trente secondes, l'effet boule de neige se fait franchement ressentir quand Kessy, Ed et Maria se mettent carrément à chanter, accompagnées par les hommes qui se lâchent franchement après un petit crescendo. Alponse lui-même battait la mesure sur le plastron de son armure.

- _«_ _Il en faut… _

_Peu pour être heureux…_

_Vraiment très peu pour être heureux… !_

_Chassez de votre esprit tout vos soucis… ! Youpie !»_

- EH ! C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BOUCAN, OUAIS !

Roy, excédé par ce remue-ménage, sort de son bureau en braillant.

- VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER CINQ MINUTES QUE JE PUISSE FINIR MES COMPTES TRANQUILLE !

Grand silence dans le restaurant, fermé à cette heure-là heureusement…

- Reprenez votre travail !

Et de se renfermer dans son bureau sous le regard ébahi de l'équipe de fermeture.

Et l'alchimiste de Flamme de bougonner pour lui-même :

- Non mais, on s'entend même plus… _« Il en faut peu… pour être heureux… »_

Havoc nettoyait les tables, s'occupant de la propreté de la salle où déjeunaient les clients. Il retournait au comptoir, quand il percuta une jeune femme qui s'était retournée brusquement de la caisse où elle était servie.

Elle lâcha son plateau qui s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol, éclaboussant le bas du pantalon du jeune Lieutenant. Havoc, pétrifié par la jeune femme qu'il ne cessait de fixer du regard, mit un certain temps avant de réagir.

- Excusez-moi…, commença-t-elle.

- Veuillez me pardonner…, bégaya-t-il, rougissant.

Ils se baissèrent tous deux pour ramasser les restes du plateau.

La main de Jean frôla dangereusement celle de la jeune fille qui tentait de récupérer son gobelet de soda qui avait déversé tout son contenu sur le sol. Elle détourna le regard mais sans retirer sa main, rougissante, quand elle aperçu une seconde paire de jambes près d'elle. Son regard se releva et rencontra deux yeux brillants d'un noir de jais.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous avez un petit problème à ce que je vois…

Roy Mustang venait prendre les choses en main. Il l'aida à se relever gracieusement en lui tendant la main. Elle accepta son aide, délaissant Havoc qui rageait de voir son supérieur s'immiscer dans cette situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous faire préparer un nouveau plateau…

Il claqua des doigts à l'attention de Denis qui avait servi la jeune femme, afin qu'il refasse la commande de sa cliente, et se retournant vers Havoc, toujours à quatre pattes à ramasser les détritus :

- N'oubliez pas de laver le sol, le soda le rend collant et salissant. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller jeter les poubelles dans l'arrière-cour.

Puis sans demander son reste, il alla installer la belle jeune demoiselle à une table loin des caisses, et loin de Havoc…


	9. Chapter 9

_Pari Tenu !_

- Aïe ! Ça brûle !

Breda se mit l'articulation de son index en bouche, pour calmer la brûlure qu'il s'était faite avec de l'huile.

Kessy qui avait entendu le cri du Second Lieutenant, arriva en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Rien, je me suis juste sacrément cramé le doigt ! pesta-t-il.

- Fais voir…

Kessy observa le doigt blessé.

- Pfff… Petite nature, va !

Elle attrapa un cornichon dans la table à garniture derrière Breda, et le colla sur la blessure.

- Ça va mieux, la ?

Etonné, Breda contempla son doigt recouvert par la fine tranche de légume, puis la jeune femme.

- Euh… ouais, je sens plus rien… !

- Normal, expliqua Kessy. Le légume va absorber la chaleur, de plus, toute son eau va servir à soulager la brûlure et à réhydrater ta peau. Et ça t'évitera d'avoir une grosse cloque sous peu. J'aurai pu te mettre des glaçons aussi, mais bon, pas facile à faire tenir sur une articulation…

Breda remercia la jeune formatrice, tandis que Farman la questionnait sur ses autres recettes miracles, prêt à prendre des notes.

La jeune fille avait à peine quitté la cuisine, que Fuery, qui devait nettoyer le poste à frites, fit tomber de l'eau dans une cuve d'huile. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La cuve se mit à bouillir, et des gouttes d'huile brûlante éclaboussèrent le jeune Sergent au visage…

Breda et Farman se regardèrent, souriants…

Kessy avait fini son tour de contrôle du restaurant quand elle repassa voir Breda en cuisine.

- Alors, Breda ! Comment va ton doigt ?

- Oh, moi ça va, c'est plutôt pour Fuery qu'il faut s'inquiéter…

- Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ?

Puis, avisant Fuery qui balayait derrière un frigo, elle l'appela. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit son visage.

- Fuery ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- ah… Kessy…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces cornichons sur ton visage !

Effectivement, Fuery portait des tranches de cornichons sur ses joues et la moitié de son front, afin de calmer les douleurs dues à ses brûlures.

Tandis que Kessy contemplait ce désastre de soin dermatologique, Breda tendit la main vers Farman, qui allongea quelques billets dans celle-ci. En effet, ils avaient parié sur le fait que Fuery serait capable de se coller des tranches de cornichons sur le visage...

Kessy surprit la transaction, et engueula Breda et Farman.

Roy, alerté par les bruits qu'ils faisaient, vint se rendre compte sur place du problème. Kessy lui expliqua, non sans avoir ôté les légumes du visage du jeune sergent.

- Franchement, Sergent, vous me décevez. Comment pouvez-vous tomber dans un piège aussi lamentable que celui-ci ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de ce qui est raisonnable et de ce qui ne l'est pas ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai choisi pour rejoindre mon équipe ? C'est avant tout pour votre esprit vif et vos capacités ! Agissez en soldat, réfléchissez, ne laissez pas le doute vous submerger ! Vous êtes un homme, oui ou non !

Fuery se mit au garde à vous, salua son Colonel, mais dans son regard, les larmes et l'émotion se mêlaient en un sentiment de bien-être.

- Mon Colonel… ! Vous au moins… vous êtes un homme juste… !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit Hughes qui sortait du bureau.

Mustang se tourna vers lui, le visage radieux.

- Oh, rien… tu me dois juste 500 cenz, mon gars… je t'avais bien dit que j'arriverai à faire pleurer Fuery avant la fin de la semaine…


	10. Chapter 10

_Ça, c'est de la répartie !_

- Argh ! Ça m'énerve ! s'écria Kessy.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Roy qui se tenait à côté d'elle, effectuant un changement de caisse.

La jeune formatrice se tourna vers le Colonel-Manager, le regard ennuyé.

- Depuis dix minutes, j'ai la main qui me gratte, et ça m'énerve de pas pouvoir stopper cette démangeaison !

Riza qui venait de surprendre la conversation lui demanda :

- C'est quelle main, exactement ?

- Bah, la gauche…

- Ah ! Ça veut dire que tu vas gagner des sous ! fit la jeune femme en souriant.

- C'est vrai ! Euh… est-ce que le montant reçu se calcule en fonction de la force de démangeaison… ?

Riza se mit à rire.

- Non, idiote, mais c'est vrai que ça serait bien.

- Et puis… tu n'as qu'à sourire plus aux clients, tu recevras peut-être des pourboires, qui sais ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Roy, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase lourde de sens pour Kessy qui lui adressa un regard glacial.

- Et puis, fit il l'air de rien, j'en connais un qui aurait dû avoir un bras gauche en fer… il cause plus de dépenses qu'il n'a en solde…

A l'autre bout de la pièce, au fond de la cuisine, Edward se mit à éternuer.

- Argh ! Ça m'énerve !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Kain.

- Y'a que depuis 2 bonnes minutes, j'ai une oreille qui bourdonne ! C'est fou ce que ça peut être chiant ! s'écria le jeune Alchimiste.

- C'est quelle oreille ? lui demanda l'officier. Parce que si c'est la droite, ça veut dire que quelque part, on dit du mal de vous…

Ed lui lança un regard atterré.

- Où est ce foutu Colonel de mes-deux… ?

Ed dû remplacer Havoc pour une fermeture. En effet, ce dernier souffrait d'une indigestion, Armstrong avait du l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital militaire ; il n'avait pourtant pris qu'un seul bol de nouilles, capitulant sous les demandes répétées de Breda et de Hughes de goûter au moins une fois à un des repas qu'il vendait…

Comme c'est sa 1ere fermeture au comptoir, Edward ne connaissait pas le travail qu'il avait à effectuer.

Kessy : Bon, d'habitude, les mineurs ne ferment pas, mais toi, t'es un cas spécial. Alchimiste d'Etat à 14 ans… je pense qu'on peut bien te laisser finir de travailler après 23h… non ?

Roy : Oui, c'est pas pour une heure de plus qu'il va mourir. Ce minus… pardon, mineur… n'est plus considéré comme tel depuis qu'il a obtenu sa licence…

Regard massacreur d'Ed envers son supérieur.

Kessy, qui n'avait rien vu : Bien, c'est parfait.

Ed : … Hum. Et en quoi ça consiste, mon job pour ce soir ?

Roy : tu connais le jeu de « Memory » ?

Ed : Non, c'est quoi ?

R : C'est un jeu où il faut reconstituer des paires avec des cartes... et bien ici, tu fais pareil : tu ranges les ustensiles à la place qui leur est attribuée dans le restaurant… Tu verras, c'est très amusant et c'est un très bon stimulant pour la mémoire…

Kessy éclate de rire.

Ed : C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule… A croire qu'il y en a qui souffrent d'intro-capillarité ici, quand on voit comment ils parlent…

Kessy/Roy : Oô ?

Dans la cuisine, les discussions allaient bon train concernant le malaise de Jean le midi même.

Breda : Si-si, je te jure ! Il avait à peine pris une seconde bouchée qu'il est devenu pâle comme un linge.

Farman : Un problème avec la garniture des nouilles ?

Breda : Non, pire que ça…

Fuery : Bah alors ? Dites-nous !

Breda, l'air grave : Il a fait une rechute de Louna.

Farman/Fuery/Denis : Naaaaaaaaaaaan ? Pas possible ! Ça lui a rappelé cette fille ? Le pauvre…

Breda : Non, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça… (prend un air sur de lui) J'ai été sympa avec lui, il pourra m'en remercier plus tard…

Denis : Qu'avez-vous fait ?

B : J'ai appelé la fille en question… elle doit le veiller sur son lit d'hôpital… Je lui ai assuré qu'il ne devait y passer qu'une journée, mais elle a insisté pour aller le voir… J'ai pas pu lui refuser. Et je suis sûr qu'un peu de belle compagnie lui fera plaisir, à ce pauvre Havoc…


End file.
